A través del Tiempo
by PurpleKira
Summary: Esta es una historia sobre Hakudoshi pero no tiene nada que ver con demonios y todo eso. Hakudoshi vuelve de pues de tanto tiempo a Japón ... su amor sera capaz de florecer o se marchitará como en su pasado más lejano.
1. Chapter 1

**A través del tiempo**

 **Capítulo 1:**

Era un atardecer hermoso, y lo hubiera disfrutado con ella… pero no fue así.

Estaba al lado mío, más bella que nunca pero estaba llorando, sus lágrimas eran gruesas pues su familia no aceptaba nuestra relación…

Ella vestía un vestido celeste, sencillo pero elegante que le llegaba a las rodillas, que combinaban bien con su piel rosada y sus ojos cristalinos, por el llanto, de color café.

-por favor no sigas llorando- le dije con tono de angustia, mientras ella volteaba a verme- las mujeres piensan que el verlas llorar son más hermosas, pero no es cierto- le dije con una sonrisa en los labios… pero no funciono… ella siguió llorando

-discúlpame… no quise decir…decir… eso

-no es por eso… es solo que…- me dijo ella en un sollozo-es que me duele que no acepten lo nuestro… solo es eso… no te preocupes

-tranquila… - me quede callado por un segundo mientras trataba de sacar esas palabras de mis labios- yo … iré a hablar… con tu padre- dije un poco inseguro ya que sabía lo que su padre por día hacer

-NOO…PORFAVOR- me dijo ella casi gritando-SI HACES ESO EL HARA UNA LOCURA- lo dijo mientras lloraba

-entonces dime una solución… cualquier cosa yo solo lo hare- le dije mientras me acercaba a ella y con una de mis manos agarre su mano mientras que con mi otra mano voltee su rostro para que me mirara…

-haku… y si…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-hakudoshi… hakudoshi…levántate que llegaremos tarde al aeropuerto

Abrí mis ojos con pesadez… mientras veía casi borroso a una persona abriendo las cortinas y dejando entrar la luz del sol…

-kohaku? Que haces aquí?- dije mientras me levantaba y me brotaba los ojos para poder ver mejor

-como que hago aquí? Ayer me dijiste que viniera… o acaso ya no te acuerdas de lo que me dijiste

Kohaku vestía un pantalón jean con una camisa manga corta y una bufando que cubría la mayor parte de su cuello… llevaba también un reloj en su mano derecha con unas zapatillas negras

-ahhh… ya me acorde- le dije mientras me levantaba de cama y me dirigía al tocador para hace arme

Era una habitación amplia con una cama en el centro de la habitación, había también dos sillones en la parte de los pies de la cama y el tocador estaba a la izquierda de la cama, en esa habitación había dos ventanales donde se apreciaba el lindo jardín trasero de la mansión

-oye te apuras que vamos a llegar tarde- dijo kohaku esperando en unos de los ventanales

-a mí no me vienes a apurar kohaku- le dije mientras salía del tocador y ahora dirigiéndome a uno de los roperos que se encontraba ahí

-está bien…pero me podrías decir por qué tan de mal humor- le dijo kohaku mientras se cruzaba de brazos y con el ceño fruncido

-molesto… yo no estoy molesto-dijo hakudoshi mientras se acercaba a el

-si pues desde que te has levantado no dejas de estar molesto… acaso ocurrió algo ¿

-no solo que estoy algo fastidiado o confuso pero no molesto

-y me vas a decir que sucede acaso no somos amigos_ le dijo kohaku algo extrañado ya que su amigo nunca estaba confuso por algo

-ya estoy

Hakudoshi vestía un pantalón de vestir con una camisa blanca que dejaba ver su gran físico gracias a sus varias horas de ejercicios con unas zapatillas de vestir y con una chaqueta negra encima, con su cabello bien peinado

-jajajaj… porque tan elegante… sabes que vamos a volver a Japón no?... no vamos a ir a una de tantas fiestas elegantes sin sentido- dijo kohaku aguantándose la risa

-sabes que no me gusta vestirme como cualquier cosa… no soy como OTRAS personas

-jajjja…que? Dices que estoy vestido mal…_dijo kohaku parando sui risa a un tono molesto

-nunca dije eso yo solo dije que no soy como otras personas_ le dije con un tono d4 burla

-bueno no quieres que te haga acordar, lo que sucedió hace años atrás no?—le dijo kohaku mientras trataba de aguantar la risa ... y volteando a ver hacia afuera de del ventanal… Tratando de acordarse de lo que había pasado hacía varios años atrás y cómo fue que se volvieron amigos..

 **FLASBACK…**

 **Caminaba tranquilamente por la calle, cuando vi a lo lejos a un muchacho con el cabello largo de color lila suave que corría rápido, tras de el vi a unos sujetos vestidos de negro, parecían guardaespaldas, pero no entendía cuál era el motivo de porque lo perseguían; no le preste mucha importancia ya que a menudo se vía a jóvenes de 15 años que se metían en problemas. Pero…aquel muchacho no parecía delincuente ya que vestía muy bien y no parecía de la calle, así que decidí seguirlos…llegaron hasta un callejón sin salida y ahí vi como lo golpeaban y el también a ellos, para de defenderse**

 **-señorito por favor regrese…su padre dice que regrese-le dijo uno de los guardaespaldas**

 **Yo en ese momento estaba escondido en una de las paredes que estaba cerca de allí, donde se podía ver todo y escuchar…**

 **-ja…-rio sarcásticamente- yo no pienso volver a ese lugar-dijo aquel muchacho de mirada fría y calculadora**

 **-entonces no tenemos otra opción que llevarlo a la fuerza señorito hakudoshi-los guardaespaldas se acercaron a él… lo agarraron a la fuerza…**

 **-creen que me van a detener de esta manera…-dijo aquel muchacho llamado hakudoshi, mientras que los golpeaba a todos con tanta agilidad**

 **Era muy bueno en las artes marciales… pero él no podría derrotar a todos aquellos hombres alrededor de él. Después de un tiempo ya se le veía exhausto así que hice lo que debía hacer… creo…**

 **-deténganse-grite un poco tartamudo ya que la verdad que no sabía que estaba haciendo**

 **Todos en ese momento me quedaron viendo incluso aquel muchacho de cabellos lila**

 **-y tú quién eres?.. No interfieras- dijo uno de aquellos guardaespaldas**

 **-soy kohaku… y creo que envés de estar peleando deberían hablar – lo dije mientras me acercaba a ellos**

 **-detente… este no es asunto tuyo- uno de ellos me dijo mientras se acercaba a mí a derribarme**

 **-ja…porque no entiendes- y ahí fue cuando le di una patada en el estómago , cayó al piso en ese instante…todos me miraban como si estuviera loco..**

 **-quien sigue?-dije mientras me ponía en posición de pelea**

 **-insolente…-gritaron todos en un unísono acercándose a mi…**

 **OoOoOoOooO**

 **-cómo estás?- le pregunte a aquel muchacho que estaba recostado en un árbol, pero no recibí respuesta**

 **Hubo un tiempo de silencio hasta que ese muchacho dijo…**

 **-quién eres?... porque me ayudasteis?- me pregunto el aun con los ojos cerrados esperando una respuesta**

 **-este…yo-dije sorprendiéndome de las preguntas**

 **-si no me quieres responder no es necesario…-me dijo el sentándose listo para parase**

 **\- yo soy kohaku… y tú?-le dije, buscando un tema de conversación**

… **soy hakudoshi…-me dijo el mientras se iba caminando**

 **Le seguí, no sé porque… pero me intereso su vida y decidí seguirle… me llego a contar sobre su padre… pero eso ya será para otro día…**

 **Fin del flashback…**

 **-** kohaku si no te apuras te dejare…-dijo hakudoshi con un tono serio que ya era de costumbre

-no… espérame-dijo kohaku no antes ser interrumpidos sus pasos por una llamada telefónica…

-hola?... si ya estamos de regreso estaremos mañana aproximadamente al mediodía…

 **OoOoOoOoOoOooOoO**

 **LLEGARON AL AEREOPUERTO**

Hakudoshi caminaba al lado derecho de kohaku mientras el conversaba animadamente sobre lo alegre que estaba por regresar a Japón y volver a ver a sus amigos y familiares…

Al frente de ellos vieron al padre de hakudoshi, naraku, quien los miraba con seriedad.

-hasta que por fin se aparecen-dijo naraku con un tono de burla-bueno vámonos de una vez

Naraku y los amigos sin decir nada más se dirigieron al jet privado que tenía la familia de hakudoshi, ya que ellos era una de las familias más reconocida en el mundo, por su riqueza y fortuna…

 **Pasaron varias horas…** y hakudoshi se levantó sobre saltado en su asiento donde estaba abrigado con una manta encima de él, al frente de él vio a kohaku durmiendo de lo más normal. Había tenido el mismo sueño otra vez… una mujer al lado de él que lloraba, trataba de acordarse más de lo sucedido…pero se le hacía difícil y eso lo frustraba con facilidad. Levanto la cortina que tenía al lado de él, donde aprecio el hermoso cielo de día y pudo ver que ya estaban en cielo japonés… se le hacía raro que esos tipos de sueños lo tuviera antes de regresar a Japón… tal vez encontraría algo ahí…o alguien…

CONTINUARA….

Hola chicos y chicas como verán soy nueva en esto así que espero que les guste… por favor dejen sus rewies para ver si continuo con la historia y ver si les gusto… adiós (:3 )


	2. capitulo 2: ¿lo conozco?

**ATRAVEZ DEL TIEMPO**

 **Capítulo 2: ¿te conozco?**

-hermana apresúrate que está apunto de venir-decía una chica con un formidable cuerpo, ojos color azul oscuro pero brillantes, con su cabello largo ,que le llegaba a los hombros, de un color medio blancuzco, con un cerquillo que cubría la mayor parte de su frente, con una piel tersa y pálida

-Kanna… podrías tranquilizarte estamos a tiempo y hakudoshi llegara al mediodía…todavía – le dijo una mujer alta y con un buen físico que la miraba con unos ojos color rubí claros.

-Kagura¡…- dijo la pequeña muchacha mientras miraba sonrojada el rostro de su hermana mayor en el que se podía apreciar su cara llena de satisfacción por haberla hecho sonrojar.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-señorita, señorita…levántese-le dijo una de las criadas mientras la muchacha de piel rosada abría sus hermosos ojos color café claros

-ahh¡… que sucede nana- le dijo la jovencita de hermosos cabellos, mientras se sentaba con pesadez

-señorita…acaso ya lo olvido?-le dijo la nana mientras la ayudaba a levantarse- hoy tiene que ir al aeropuerto

-porque?...-le dijo la muchacha mientras entraba al tocador

-señorita… como se puede olvidar… hoy vendrá la señora Kagome, de sus vacaciones junto con el señor Inuyasha, la señora Sango y el señor Miroku-le dijo su nana mientras se retiraba de la alcoba

-cierto… les dije que sería la primera en llegar-dijo la linda muchacha mientras se acercaba a su ropero para sacar sus ropas

 **EN OTRO LADO DE LA CASA…**

-Jaken… - llamo un hombre con rostro serio, su piel era tersa, tenía los ojos penetrantes y de color amarillo, no muy comunes, su cabello era largo y de color blancuzco, tenía puesto una gabardina fina pero abrigadora en su hombro **derecho** … vestía un terno color negro y una camisa fina de seda exportada.

-si amo Sesshomaru…-le dijo el mayordomo que se acerca a el

-Rin ya se levantó?…- le dijo aquel hombre serio

-no amo tod…- pero fue interrumpido por una voz que venía de la otra habitación

-buenos días señor Jaken- le dijo mirando al amo de llaves y después dirigiendo su mirada al hombre que estaba sentado en la cabecera de la mesa, haciendo se notar como el amo de su casa,-buenos días padre Sesshomaru-le dijo la jovencita sonriéndole.

Aquel hombre solo la miraba fría pero con gentileza en el rostro que solo ella podía notar, ya que ella era la única que conocía su otra lado aunque nunca se lo haya mostrado.

La jovencita tomo asiento en su lado correspondiente. Las criadas se acercaban con el desayuno del señor y de la señorita mientras el amo de llaves, Jaken, estaba al lado derecho de su querido amo por si se le ofrecían algo.

Las criadas se retiraban hacia la cocina, mientras los amos de casa se deleitaban con lo que había en sus platos…especialmente Rin que disfrutaba cada bocado que dirigía a su boca.

-Rin…-le dijo aquel hombre, mientras ella volteaba a mirarlo ya sabiendo lo que iba a decir.

-si?... le pregunto la chica que dirigía su ultimo bocado a sus labios

\- si sigues comiendo tan rápido te dolerá el estómago…-le dio Sesshomaru mientras llevaba un bocado a sus labios.

-si… ya lose… lo siento, es que esta tan delicioso- le dijo la muchacha mientras seguía comiendo sonriendo.

Al señor Jaken le cayó una gran gota por la nuca- Rin si sigues comiendo de esa manera vas a engordar como una vaca, acaso tú crees que alguien se va a figar en ti si estas gorda¡-le dijo el amo de llaves que atrajo la mirada de la chica que no comprendía lo que decía.

-Jaken…-se paró el señor de la casa y se dirigió dónde estaba el amo de llaves- ehh… si amo bonito- le dijo Jaken mientras temblaba de miedo por el rostro de su amo.

-acompáñame… un momento- le dijo Sesshomaru mientras lo guiaba a una habitación- Rin ve a alistarte para que vayas al aeropuerto ya no tardaran en venir y no querrás llegar tarde- le dijo Sesshomaru mientras entraba a la habitación con Jaken.

Si tienes razón…iré a llamar a Sota y a Shippo para que me acompañen-le dijo mientras se alejaba de la mesa y decía gracias a las criadas por la rica comida.

Y en ese instante… ¡PUM¡… se escuchó aquel ruido en la habitación donde se encontraba el señor Jaken y su amo. Rin solo sonrió ya que sabía lo que su padre le estaba haciendo al pobre amo de llaves, eso era muy común en su casa y se podría decir que el señor Jaken ya estaba acostumbrado a ese trato. Rin solo sonrió y se dirigió hacia el teléfono para llamar a sus amigo.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOooOoO...**

-ahh… ya llegamos – decía Kohaku mientras se estiraba y salían del aeropuerto.-y donde está el señor Naraku.

-porque lo preguntas si ya sabes que él se iba a ver la casa donde estaríamos aquí y ver todo lo que necesitemos-le dijo Hakudoshi mientras traía las maletas de los dos- si quieres me ayudas…-le dijo con tono molesto y serio.

-lo siento hakudoshi…jajaj-le dio Kohaku mientras se acercaba para ayudarlo.

OoOoOoOoOoOooOoO…

Rin y Shippo caminaban juntos por la calle mientras se dirigían hacia el aeropuerto.

-que mal que Sota no haya venido…-dijo Rin con tono triste y decepcionada.

-si pero tenía que alistar todo en la casa para la llegada de su hermana.

-si tienes razón… bueno mira ya llegamos le dijo la chica acelerando el paso.

Shippo le siguió el paso para preguntarle algo.

-Rin… - se dirigió Shippo a la hermosa chica que lo miraba alegre.

-que sucede Shippo?...-le dijo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.

-es que…-dijo el muchacho tartamudeando ante lo que iba a decir…- te… te- Rin lo miraba extrañada ya que nunca mostraba esa inseguridad.

Que te sucede Shippo… si tienes algo que decirme solo hazlo-dijo Rin con algo de inquietud-¿te sucede algo?-pregunto de nuevo la muchacha que lo miraba con cara de preocupación.

-no… no es eso… es solo que…-Shippo no paraba de tartamudear.

-OHH… vamos Shippo si me tienes que preguntar algo solo dilo-le dijo la muchacha ya aburrida mientras avanzaba hacia el aeropuerto.

-¿te… gusta… Sota?- le dijo Shippo algo sonrojado ya que no sabía que le iba a responder. Rin se quedó sorprendida por la pregunta de Shippo ¿Por qué le preguntaría eso?, se quedó pensando un momento, pero para Shippo fue una eternidad.

Los jóvenes se quedaron parados mirándose la cara uno al otro.

Hasta que por fin Rin se dignó a responderle.

-hay… Shippo como preguntas eso. No claro que no me gusta hemos sido amigos desde la infancia pero eso no quiere decir que me gusta- _**o ¿sí? Se preguntó la muchacha para ella misma, pero después se reiteró y sacudió su cabeza en símbolo de negación**_ \- nos hemos conocido gracias a mi padre y mi tío que es, ahora, esposo de mi tía Kagome, que siempre venían de visita con su hermano, pero nada más… no te preocupes si me gusta o gustaría alguien tu serias el primero al que yo le diría- le dijo la muchacha para la tranquilidad de su acompañante, mostrando una de sus sonrisas…mientras se acordaba de cuando lo conoció…

 **FLASHBACK…**

 **-Tía Kagome- le dijo una pequeña Rin mientras corría para abrazarla.-y donde esta Inu?- le pregunto la pequeña mientras era abrazada por su Kagome.**

 **\- tu tío está trayendo a alguien que quiere conocerte…-le dijo la mujer que vestía un hermoso vestido rojo que formaba muy bien su figura, con el cabello suelto y unos lindos pendientes que demostraba que se iba a una reunión.**

 **-enserio?- le dijo la pequeña mientras miraba con entusiasmo hacia la puerta donde entraban su tío Inuyasha y lindo jovencito a su lado. Este pequeño cautivo la atención de la niña que apenas tendría 10 años la cual le sonrió.**

 **-este es tu primo Sota… tiene la misma edad que tu e ingresara a estudiar en la misma escuela… espero que se lleven muy bien- le dijo Kagome mientras que empujaba al pequeño niño tímido.**

 **-Hola me llamo Rin- le dijo la pequeña mientras le sonreía. Al ver que no contestaba la pequeña se puso triste, pensaba que no le agradaba.**

 **-Vamos Sota- le dijo su hermana- no dejes a tu prima así…¿ porque no van al patio trasero, a jugar?-le dijo su hermana. Mientras el niño solo asentía con la cabeza. Sota salió al patio trasero solo con la cabeza gacha y se dirigió hacia la puerta que daba con el patio.**

 **Todos se quedaron mirando al pequeño que se aleja de la habitación.**

 **-Rin… por favor se un poco compresible con el… nuestro padre a muerto y todavía no lo ha superado… pero por favor trata de ayudarlo… sin decirle nada-le dio Kagome mientras la miraba con tristeza y con la misma volvió a ver a su hermano, pero esta vez con lágrimas en los ojos.**

 **Fue desde ese día que se volvieron mejores amigos y logro ayudarlo con su pasado.**

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK…**

La voz de su amigo que la acompañaba la saco de sus recuerdos y la trajo al presente.

-deseas un helado Rin- le pregunto Shippo, al parecer ya había recobrado la alegría que lo caracterizaba desde un principio.

-si gracias… ¿pero no llegaremos tarde?-le pregunto Rin mientras se preocupaba por la hora que era.

-no te preocupes todavía estamos a tiempo ellos llegaran a eso de las 1:00 pm y todavía es mediodía-le dijo Shippo mientras se alejaba de ella para ir por los helados. Rin solo sonrió al ver como su amigo se alejaba de su lado.

Pero todavía se preguntaba ¿Qué era lo que sentía?

 **OoOoOoOoOoOooOoO…**

Los dos amigos pasaban por una calle amplia y con muchos puestos de comida y tiendas de ropa.

-Oye… escuchaste lo que te estaba diciendo- le dijo Kohaku mientras se paraba delante de el

-ahh… lo siento es que estaba pensando en otra cosa- le dijo Hakudoshi-bueno y que decías

A Kohaku le cayó una gota pesada sobre su nuca- ¿así que no escuchaste nada de lo que te dije? No?

-bueno… no- le dijo Hakudoshi mientras avanzaba.

El y Kohaku siguieron avanzando, en realidad no lo estaba escuchando, no era que no le importara lo que decía simplemente es que no podía dejar de pensar en esos extraños sueños que le daba. Hakudoshi le pareció ver alguien conocido, giro su cabeza hacia un puesto de helados que estaba cerca y al costado de este vio a una chica muy bella sentada en una de las bancas muy cerca del puesto, ella llevaba puesto un vestido color rosado suave y un poco de maquillaje que resaltaba muy bien su lindo rostro. Se detuvo para apreciarla mejor, estuvo tan concentrado en ella que no se percató de que Kohaku lo miraba extrañado… sin importarle nada se acercó hacia donde estaba aquella linda jovencita.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOooOoO**

Rin espera sin preocupación alguna a su amigo, es que simplemente no lo entendía ¿Por qué Shippo le abría preguntado eso? ¿Qué sentía por Sota? Su cabeza le daba vueltas y dando un gran suspiró de resignación- bueno voy a dejar de pensar en eso que solo me trae dolor de cabeza- _**¿cierto, tanto se demora Shippo?**_ se dijo mientras se estiraba, en ese instante se pudo percatar de que alguien estaba parada enfrente de ella.

Rin solo pudo levantar la mirada, solo para encontrarse con unos lindos ojos color lila, no muy comunes.

-disculpa…-le dijo aquel apuesto muchacho que estaba enfrente de ella-¿nos hemos visto en algún lado?- le dijo aquel joven con un tono serio.

 _ **Ahora que se había acercado a ella estaba seguro, ese rostro era familiar, era como si hubiera estado tan cerca de ese bello rostro, lleno de inocencia, y esos ojos color café llenos de vida…**_

Rin se quedó perpleja al ver aquel muchacho de cabellos lilas muy fuera de lo común, con esos ojos tan penetrantes que la miraban.

Otra persona se les acerco a ellos, al parecer había venido corriendo, porque se dirigió a ellos muy agitado.

-buenos días señorita…- le dijo aquel muchacho que se les acerco tratando de recobrar el aliento- disculpe a mi amigo por favor… recién acabamos de llegar a este país y creo que el viaje le ha afectado- le dijo aquel chico mientras codeaba a su amigo, al parecer siendo una señal de que pidiera disculpas.

-disculpa y ustedes…- quería preguntar quiénes son, pero fue interrumpida ya que aquel muchacho de cabellos color café se adelantó.

-discúlpenos… mi nombre es Kohaku y aquel muchacho es mi amigo Hakudoshi no es muy amigable pero es buena persona- le dijo aquel joven llamado Kohaku, que de por si también era muy atractivo, mientras le sonreía.

Rin pensó en un momento si sería bueno presentarse ya eran unas personas raras y su padre le enseño a desconfiar de las demás personas, después de pensar un rato, decidió presentarse pero espero un ratito mientras que veía al muchacho llamado Kohaku como le insistía a su amigo que se disculpara y el otro solo lo ignoraba, Rin no pudo aguantar soltar una risita.

Hakudoshi estaba molesto, pero cuando vio aquella jovencita reírse de lo que estaban haciendo le lleno de felicidad, algo muy raro en él y solo obtuvo por sonreír.

Kohaku se percató de su sonrisa no de seriedad si no de alegría y eso le pareció ¡TERRORIFICO¡y es que nunca había visto a su amigo sonreír con tanta calidez, aunque solo haya durado un momento, pero cuando observó mejor se dio cuenta de que había sonreído de esa forma por la risa de la bella jovencita que estaba con ellos.

-bueno, como ustedes ya se presentaron ahora es mi turno…- le dijo Rin con una sonrisa cálida que atrajo la mirada de Hakudoshi el cual ya había dejado de sonreír.

-mi nombre es…- pero fue interrumpida por una voz de una mujer que venía corriendo hacia ellos.

-Hakudoshi… - le dijo una muchacha abalanzándose sobre la espalda de este.

-déjame…-le dijo ya un chico irritado.

-¿Por qué me tratas así?- la chica seguía trepada en él, al parecer todavía no se había percatado de que había más personas a su alrededor. Cuando se dio cuenta se sintió avergonzada y no pudo evitar ruborizarse.

-oh… lo siento interrumpí algo- dijo la chica ya bajándose de la espalda de Hakudoshi.

-hola Kanna- dijo Kohaku- no… solo que le estoy pidiendo a Hakudoshi que se disculpara.

-¿que se disculpara pero de qué?- le dijo la muchacha mientras veía a la chica estaba en frente de ellos, con una mirada muy penetrante.

-no es nada que te importe- dijo Hakudoshi mientras se volteaba y se alejaba del lugar.

-oye… Hakudoshi espérame- le dijo la hermosa joven mientras iba corriendo tras de él

-señorita yo también me despido, hasta luego- le dijo Kohaku mientras besaba su mano.

Rin solo pudo alzar la mano en forma de despedida (ya que lo que ocurrió le sorprendió bastante) hasta que desaparecieron de su vista. _**¿Pero quiénes eran esas personas?, eran muy raros, y más aquel muchacho que se le acerco primero llamado Hakudoshi acaso la conocía… no… quizás la abría confundido con otra persona**_ , una voz que la llamaba interrumpió sus pensamientos…

-Rin… lo siento por acerté esperar- le dijo Shippo mientras se acercaba con los helados.

Rin solo volteo lentamente, para encontrarse con la cara de su amigo sosteniendo los dos helados en sus manos.

-Rin ¿te sucede algo?- le pregunto Shippo, ya que el rostro que le mostraba no era normal en ella.

-ah…- Rin salió de sorpresa y dijo- ah… no te preocupes es solo… que me ocurrió algo muy raro- lo último lo dijo bajito solo para ella.

-¿es solo que?- le dijo Shippo ya que su amiga no termino de decir algo que parecía que era el motivo de su distracción.

Shippo se percató de que miraba hacia algún lugar de la calle como… buscando algo… o… alguien.

Rin se dio cuenta de que su amigo la miraba extrañado, así que

-ese es mi helado, ¿verdad?- le dijo Rin arranchando en helado de su mano mientras caminaba.

-eto… -dijo Shippo mientras veía como su amiga se alejaba a una velocidad.

Bueno sería mejor dejarlo ahí- se dijo Shippo mientras corría tras de ella.

 _ **¿Quién sería esa persona? ¿La conocía? Esas eran sus preguntas que rondaban su cabeza una y otra vez, no sabría si lo volvería a ver … si tal vez el destino nos vuelva a juntar o quizás no lo volvería a ver.**_

CONTINUARÁ

Bueno aquí está mi otro capítulo de A través de Tiempo… es pero que les allá gustado y lo hayan disfrutado.

Si les gusto este fic me gustaría que lo compartieran con más personas y dejar sus rewies. Gracias


End file.
